This invention relates to an electrosurgical instrument having a monopolar electrode unit, and in particular to an instrument which is operable at high frequencies, typically in excess of 5 MHz.
A known electrosurgical system comprises a handpiece, a monopolar electrode unit having a single treatment electrode projecting from the handpiece, a generator unit, and a cable coupling the generator unit to the handpiece. Such systems are commonly used for various types of electrosurgery. Normally, a conductive pad is applied to the body of the patient and connected to a return terminal of the generator unit to provide a return path for electrosurgical currents. Disadvantages of this arrangement include the localisation of electrosurgical currents in tissue in the region of the return pad and, particularly at higher frequencies, the unpredictability of reactive components created by the cable between the generator and the handpiece, leading to unpredictable voltage levels at the electrode.